Auditions, Mary Sue s'abstenir
by princessed
Summary: Les auditions représentent une partie importante de la vie de la Légion. Et avec cela, les indésirables Mary Sue… Fic juxtaposée à l’épisode The Substitutes. Annexes : test et crossover.
1. Auditions Mary Sue s'abstenir

Synopsis : les auditions représentent une partie importante de la vie de la Légion. Et avec cela, les indésirables Mary Sue… Fic juxtaposée à l'épisode « The Substitutes ».

Disclaimer : LSH ne m'appartient pas. Ceci n'est qu'une fic, écrite pour rigoler, je n'en tire aucun profit.

_Auditions (Mary Sue s'abstenir)_

Les auditions pour intégrer la légion n'avaient pas encore commencé mais déjà, des dizaines d'adolescents originaires de diverses planètes faisaient la queue aux portes du quartier général. Réveillé après les autres, Superman vit Lightning Lad et Saturn Girl qui les épiaient par la fenêtre. « Vous avez l'air inquiet », fit-il remarquer. « C'est si pénible que ça, ces auditions ? »

« T'imagines même pas », répondit Lightning Lad. « Les ploucs, les geeks, les neuneus… »

« Et les Mary Sue », acheva Saturn Girl.

Le dernier fils de Krypton plissa le front. « Les quoi ? »

« Les Mary Sue, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » demanda le légionnaire électrique.

« Non, mais vous allez me le dire ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Superman réalisa que Brainiac 5 et Bouncing Boy venaient eux aussi d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils semblaient profondément embarrassés. Pour finir, ce dernier s'approcha de la fenêtre et fit signe à Superman. « Tu vois cette fille au fond, avec la tenue rouge ? »

Le jeune Kryptonien regarda. La fille en question, âgée de quinze ans à peine, s'avérait profondément ravissante, avec une magnifique et somptuose chevelure d'un rouge marmoréen qui ondoyait telle des vagues manifiques sur des épaules d'une blancheur et d'une…

Superman réalisa qu'on le tirait par le bras et qu'on l'éloignait de la fenêtre. Il reprit ses esprits. Il avait déjà vu des jolies filles, après tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils. Et puis d'ailleurs, « rouge marmoréen », ça voulait dire rouge comme du marbre, et le marbre rouge n'existait pas sur Terre. Et depuis quand pensait-il avec des fautes d'orthographe ? « C'est ça, une Mary Sue ? » s'enquit-il enfin.

« On en a au moins une à chaque audition », lança Lightning Lad. « C'est d'un pénible ! »

« Et c'est quoi, leurs pouvoirs ? »

« Elles déforment la réalité autour d'elles », expliqua Saturn Girl.

« Ça m'a pourtant l'air bien utile, comme pouvoir. »

« Les Mary Sue sont des narcissiques chroniques », déclara Brainiac 5. « Elles déforment et altèrent la réalité uniquement à leur avantage, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte le moins du monde. C'est pour ça qu'on les trouve souvent aux auditions de la Légion. Elles veulent qu'on les admire. »

« Elles déforment l'histoire », ajouta Saturn Girl. « Elles inventent des événements tragiques comme des guerres pour qu'elles puissent y avoir connu des expériences douloureuses et qu'on ait pitié d'elles. »

« Elles se déforment elles-mêmes », renchérit Lightning Lad. « Des pouvoirs assez puissants pour anéantir les Fatal Five en claquant des doigts, et on se demande pourquoi elles ne l'ont jamais fait, des yeux qui changent tout le temps de couleur, on dirait des guirlandes de sapins de Noël… Ridicule ! »

« Le pire, c'est qu'elles nous déforment aussi », acheva Brainiac 5. « L'an dernier, on en a eu un, ce ne sont pas forcément des filles, qui a affirmé avoir une intelligence de niveau vingt-cinq, ce qui est absolument impossible. Pour ne pas être pris en défaut, il a abaissé mon intelligence à un niveau cinq, probablement sans s'en rendre compte. C'était… »

L'androïde baissa la tête, encore mort de honte à la pensée de cette expérience pénible. Saturn Girl lui sourit avec empathie. « Ce n'était pas ta faute », lui dit-elle. « On s'est tous comportés anormalement au moins une fois en présence d'une Mary Sue. »

« Oui », enchaîna Bouncing Boy. « Sois bien prudent, Superman. L'une d'elles pourrait bien te faire le coup du coup de foudre. »

« Et c'est quoi, le coup du coup de foudre ? »

« Elles repèrent le légionnaire qu'elles trouvent le plus sexy », répondit Saturn Girl en regardant Lightning Lad du coin de l'œil, « et elles le font tomber fou amoureux d'elles. »

Lightning Lad se renfrogna, visiblement énervé par ce mauvais souvenir. « Et ils font agir la fille la plus proche comme une jalouse possessive et stupide, même ça ne lui ressemble pas », ajouta-t-il en se promettant de faire payer ce coup bas à son amie.

Voyant que ces deux-là semblaient passablement tendus, Superman décida de détourner la conversation. « Elles sont vraiment si pénibles que ça ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que Phantom Girl ait choisi la date d'aujourd'hui pour rendre visite à sa mère ? » s'enquit le leader.

La réponse était simple : la fille de Winema Wazzo, qui avait déjà tendance à se prendre pour une princesse, ne supportait tout simplement pas ce défaut chez d'autres personnes, et ses rencontres avec des Mary Sue avaient trop souvent tourné au crêpage de chignon, quand elle n'avait pas été changée en groupie servile. Elle préférait éviter que ce genre de choses se produise.

Timber Wolf avait également demandé un congé. Il connaissait la réputation des Mary Sue et préférait ne pas risquer de tomber bêtement en admiration devant l'une d'entre elles pour le regretter plus tard, quand Phantom Girl entendrait le résumé de la journée. D'une manière générale, Sun Boy, Colossal Boy et pratiquement tous les légionnaires avaient trouvé un prétexte pour échapper à la corvée des auditions. Seuls restaient Lightning Lad parce que c'était lui le leader, Bouncing Boy parce qu'il aimait bien encourager les candidats les plus faibles, Brainiac 5 parce qu'il pensait que sans son intelligence de niveau douze, les auditions se dérouleraient moins bien, Saturn Girl par sympathie envers ses collègues et Superman parce que lui, personne ne l'avait prévenu. Il commençait à regretter d'être resté.

« Comment on fait pour échapper à leur influence ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Saturn Girl le guida de nouveau vers la fenêtre et lui désigna un garçon à l'air noble, sauvage et solitaire qui se tenait à l'écart. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveu en désordre, découvran une cicatrice qu'on devinait gagnée dans un wombat à mort contre…

« Superman ! Concentre-toi, regarde qui il est vraiment ! »

Le jeune Kryptonien s'efforça d'échapper à l'influence du Gary Stu. Soudain, il eut l'impression que ce visage de chevalier errant se modifiait. En un instant, à la place du beau gosse boudeur tout de cuir noir vêtu, il n'y avait plus qu'un ado boutonneux et rondouillard. « Ça alors, ils sont tous comme ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ils se nourrissent de ça. Ils projettent des images dans notre esprit pour nous obliger à les admirer. Si on ne les admire pas, ça les frustre et ils piquent une crise, ou alors ils partent. »

« C'est le seul type de candidat que je n'encouragerai jamais », ajouta Bouncing Boy.

Superman se souvint que Bouncing Boy avait dû passer quatre auditions avant d'être admis au sein de la Légion. Il eut une bouffée d'affection pour son ami, pas très beau, pas superpuissant, mais persévérant, modeste et toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. « Bon, ça commence quand, les auditions ? » s'enquit-il.

Elles commencèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Superman constata qu'on ne lui avait pas menti : même sans Mary Sue, cette occupation s'avérait très stressante. Certains candidats, comme Chlorophyll Kid ou Infectious Lass, démolissaient le décor ou blessaient le jury avec la meilleure volonté du monde et il fallait leur dire gentiment, sans perdre patience, qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Juste après la prestation de Star Boy, le dernier fils de Krypton eut un doute. « Il a un pouvoir efficace et un physique plutôt beau, vous ne croyez pas que c'est l'un d'entre eux ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non. Au bout d'un moment, on apprend à les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil », expliqua le leader.

« Dans le doute, j'ai créé une grille d'évaluation infaillible », ajouta Brainy. « Elle comprend une centaine de questions précises et chaque réponse positive équivaut à un certain nombre de points de pénalité. Au bout de vingt-et-un points, on est certains d'avoir affaire à une Mary Sue. »

Superman parcourut la grille du regard. Nom à rallonge, origine multi-planétaire, ancienne appartenance aux Fatal Five ou aux Light Speed Vanguard, naissance dans une famille extrêmement pauvre ou au contraire royale, comportement anormal des légionnaires en sa présence… Apparemment, Star Boy ne rentrait pas dans cette grille. Superman soupira de soulagement mais serra les dents juste après. Le Gary Stu qu'il avait observé par la fenêtre moins d'une heure plus tôt venait de faire son entrée.

Les légionnaires se concentrèrent, gardant à l'esprit qu'ils avaient affaire à quelqu'un qui pouvait déformer la réalité. « Quel est ton pouvoir ? » s'enquit Lightning Lad.

« Télékinésie », répondit le garçon. Il regardait fixement une place vide dans le jury. Ou plutôt, elle avait été vide quelques instants plutôt. A présent, Triplicate Girl s'y tenait assise et le regardait avec adoration.

Saturn Girl se pencha discrètement vers elle. « Tu étais en mission sur Cargg il y a quelques secondes », murmura-t-elle. « Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

« Il est minion, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est Bouncing Boy, que tu aimes. »

Triplicate Girl cligna des yeux et se reprit. Pour un peu, elle tombait dans le piège ! « C'est toi, qui m'a fait venir ici ? » demanda-t-elle durement.

« Non ! Tu étais là depuis ce matin ! » protesta le garçon.

« Tu viens de déformer la réalité à ton avantage », fit remarquer Lightning Lad. « On n'en veut pas, des comme toi ! »

Pris en faute, le Gary Stu rougit violemment. « Ouais ! Et alors ? Elle serait beaucoup mieux, la réalité, comme ça ! Une fille aussi sexi quelle n'a rien à faire avec un gro plein de soupe pareil ! » hurla-t-il.

« Et si moi, j'aime les gros pleins de soupe ? » demanda malicieusement Triplicate Girl en passant un bras autour des vastes épaules de Bouncing Boy, qui rougit légèrement. Le garçon sembla anéanti. Il reprit instantanément l'apparence d'un adolescent quelconque et sortit en donnant des coups de pied partout.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement ou de lassitude. Comme la réalité reprenait ses droits, Triplicate Girl se volatilisa pour se retrouver de nouveau sur Cargg. Bouncing Boy fixa pendant quelques instants la place où elle se trouvait plus tôt. « C'est ça, le coup du coup de foudre », expliqua-t-il enfin à l'adresse de Superman.

« Tu vois le niveau intellectuel de ces gens-là ! » ajouta Saturn Girl.

« Ça alors ! Et vous ne les revoyez jamais, après les auditions ? »

Les légionnaires pouffèrent de rire. « Des fois », dit Lightning Lad. « Il y en a une qui s'est engagée chez les Fatal Five pour se venger de nous, nous faire comprendre qu'on avait commis l'erreur de notre vie en la refusant, blablabla. L'Impératrice Emeraude lui a baisé les pieds pendant un petit moment, puis elle s'est rendue compte que c'était une Mary Sue et ça l'a rendue furieuse !

« Et où est cette fille, maintenant ? » s'enquit le Kryptonien, en craignant un peu la réponse.

« Dans mon labo », dit Brainiac 5 avec un petit sourire. « Quand j'en ai le temps, j'essaie de lui rendre son apparence normale. Elle n'ose pas sortir. »

« A ta place, je la laisserais comme ça, Brainy », fit remarquer Lightning Lad. « Elle est beaucoup plus drôle. »

« Lightning Lad ! » s'exclama Saturn Girl. « Ce ne serait pas gentil. »

« Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça parce que tu en as marre de devoir la nourrir avec une petite cuiller ? »

Saturn Girl pinça les lèvres. « On a pris du retard », fit-elle remarquer. « J'aime autant qu'on ait fini d'auditionner tout le monde dans la journée. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Le candidat suivant entra.

Personne n'en fit la remarque mais Superman nota également que l'un des points communs des Mary Sue était leur manque de maturité chronique. Beaucoup de candidats normaux prenaient plutôt bien le fait d'être recalés mais les fous narcissiques s'énervaient au moindre refus. « Je ne suis pas une Mary Sue !! » hurla une multirécidiviste aux cheveux bleus. « J'ai passé un test et je ne suis pas une Mary Su !! Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire si j'ai tous ces pouvors ? Superman en a presque autant ! Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes jaloux, tous ! Je suis la meilleur de toute façon ! Brainy, je sais que dans le fond, tu m'aimes, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer ! Prend ma défense ! Vous… » Et Lightning Lad l'assomma d'une décharge électrique et proposa qu'on la jette au vide-ordures.

Quand vit enfin le moment de la délibération, les légionnaires pensèrent avec soulagement que les auditions suivantes n'auraient pas lieu avant un an. En milieu de journée, on annonça les résultats. Star Boy et Matter-Eater Lad furent introduits dans leur nouveau lieu de travail, Bouncing Boy alla réconforter les perdants sympas et les Gary Stu et Mary Sue rentrèrent chez eux en pleurnichant et en criant à l'injustice comme des bébés.

_Fin._


	2. Test de Mary Sue

Ceci est une annexe à l'histoire qui précède. Vous l'aurez compris, la « grille d'évaluation » mentionnée par Brainiac 5 correspondait en fait à un test de Mary Sue. Voici ce test (enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemble). Il est basé sur le Mary Sue Litmus Test original de Merlin Missy et a pour univers le dessin animé Legion of Super Heroes.

Pour le tester sur un personnage original, rien de plus facile : il suffit d'ajouter le nombre de points indiqué entre parenthèses à chaque réponse positive.

**Section 1 – le nom du personnage**

Le personnage porte-t-il votre nom ? (Cela peut être votre prénom, deuxième prénom, pseudo Internet…) Si oui, arrêtez-vous maintenant et pensez d'ors et déjà à changer votre histoire. (10)

S'il s'agit d'un terrien pure souche, a-t-il un nom atypique :

Une fille/femme avec un nom à la sonorité masculine ? (1)

Un nom ou adjectif qui ne sert généralement pas de nom de personne ? (1)

Un nom orthographié de manière atypique ? (ex : Marrinna) (1)

(Pas facile dans le contexte intergalactique du dessin animé mais pensez-y. Une personne sérieuse voudrait-elle vraiment porter ce nom toute sa vie ?)

Ce personnage a-t-il un nom ou nom de héros vraiment cool que vous aimeriez avoir ? (1)

Le nom du personnage apparaît-il dans le titre de l'une de vos histoires ou le titre est-il lui-même une description du personnage ? (par ex. « le mariage d'une magicienne ») (5)

Le personnage a-t-il plus d'un nom ? (plus de deux noms s'il s'agit d'un héros ou d'un super-méchant étant donné qu'ils ont tous un « nom de travail » en plus de leur nom civil. Par contre, les surnoms tels que « le sauveur de l'humanité » comptent.) (1)

A-t-il un nom à rallonge ? (par ex., Princesse Anastasie Amélie Kent de Montmirail). (1)

Avez-vous passé plus d'un jour à chercher ce nom ? (1)

Avez-vous envisagé de donner ce nom à votre enfant ou animal familier ? (1)

**Section 2 – Attributs physiques**

Ce personnage est-il du même sexe que vous ? (1)

Ce personnage est-il du même groupe racial que vous ? (1)

(Note : si le personnage est un non terrien ou un être modifié génétiquement ou par magie, répondez oui à cette question.)

Est-il originaire de deux planètes différentes ou plus ? (3)

Le personnage échappe-t-il aux limitations de sa planète ou de son espèce ? (Exemples : un personnage partiellement kryptonien qui ne perd pas ses pouvoirs sous les rayons d'un soleil rouge. Un Coluan qui n'a jamais de problèmes pendant l'alignement. Un humain qui peut voler sans raison apparente.) (4)

Note : enlevez quatre points si le personnage n'a pas les avantages de sa race mais a tout de même les inconvénients. (Exemples : un personnage au moins partiellement titanien qui n'a aucune capacité télépathique, à aucun moment de vos histoires. Un carggien qui n'a qu'un seul corps, du début à la fin.) Retirez seulement un point si le personnage finit par avoir l'avantage, à n'importe quel moment de l'histoire.

Le personnage est-il accepté comme légionnaire alors qu'il est bien plus jeune ou plus âgé que les autres ? (1)

Ressemble-t-il à un ado ou à un jeune adulte sans raison apparente ? (2)

Pour une raison magique ou scientifique spéciale ? (2)

Qui fera partie d'une intrigue ultérieure ? (1)

Le personnage a-t-il l'âge que vous aimeriez avoir ? (1)

Est-il très beau/attirant ? (1)

Y a-t-il au moins un des personnages réguliers qui trouvent le personnage très beau/attirant ? (1)

D'autres réguliers le considèrent-ils comme une menace à cause de cela ? (1)

Le personnage a-t-il une couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux peu courante chez les gens de sa planète sans raison apparente ? (par exemple, un terrien aux yeux dorés) (3)

Cela fera-t-il partie d'une intrigue plus tard ? (1)

Le personnage a-t-il de très beaux cheveux que vous décrivez plus d'une fois ou dès la première page ? (1)

Le personnage a-t-il un accent que vous ne partagez pas ? (1)

Le personnage a-t-il une cicatrice ou un signe particulier qu'un autre personnage remarque mais qui ne l'enlaidit pas ? (1)

Le personnage est-il sourd, muet ou les deux ? (1)

Si oui, à la fin de l'histoire, est-t-il capable d'entendre et/ou de parler, ou est-il mort ? (enlevez 1 pt si le personnage est vivant et toujours sourd ou muet tout à la fin de l'histoire) (3)

Le personnage souffre-t-il d'un handicap physique ? (si vous dites « elle est si jolie que c'est comme un handicap car tout le monde la déteste ou veut coucher avec elle », allez vous acheter un cerveau) (enlevez 2 pts)

Est-il accepté comme membre à part entière de la Légion en dépit de ce handicap ? (1)

Le personnage est-il guéri de ce handicap à la fin de l'histoire, ou est-il mort ? (1)

Est-il handicapé mental ? (au niveau de Forrest Gump ou en dessous) (enlevez 2)

Et accepté dans la Légion en dépit de ce handicap? (2)

A-t-il un très gros défaut qui ne disparaît pas au cours de l'histoire ? (timide qui ne sait pas prendre la parole sans rougir, gosse gâté-pourri que tout le monde a du mal à supporter, tête brûlée qui ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir… ) (enlevez 2)

Le personnage est-il en surpoids, voire obèse ? (pas « juste un peu rond au niveau des cuisses », vraiment en surpoids) (enlevez 2)

Un autre personnage, qui n'est pas motivé par la jalousie, en fait-il la remarque ? (enlevez 2)

Le personnage a-t-il acquis un poids normal à la fin de l'histoire ? (4)

**Section 3 – Traits personnels**

Le personnage est-il né au 20ème ou 21ème siècle ? (1)

Le personnage est-il apparenté d'une façon ou d'une autre à un personnage régulier ou récurrent ? (les ancêtres ou descendants d'un autre siècle et les adoptions comptent) (1)

Un parent d'un autre super-héros (le descendant de Batman, par exemple) (1)

L'enfant ou descendant d'un couple que vous aimez bien (ex : la fille de Lightning Lad et Saturn Girl, venue du futur) ? (1)

Un parent d'un autre personnage inventé par vous et à propos duquel vous avez l'intention d'écrire au moins une autre histoire ? (1)

Le personnage a-t-il été adopté ou a-t-il vécu avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas ses parents quand il était enfant ? (1)

Est-il originaire de Zerok ? (1)

D'une planète ou dimension inconnue jusqu'à ce jour ? (1)

A-t-il été enfermé dans la zone fantôme ? (1)

Pendant toute sa vie ou plus de 70 ans ? (2)

fA-t-il sympathisé avec Drax dans la zone fantôme ? (1)

Ajoutez des points pour chaque aspect qui se produit à un moment de la vie du personnage :

- abandonné par ses parents/tuteurs (1)

- esclave à un moment ou à un autre, ou né esclave (1)

- né ou élevé dans une extrême pauvreté (1)

- mariée contre son gré, ou échappant de peu à un mariage forcé (1)

- contraint malgré lui/elle de prendre part à un conflit armé (1)

- brutalement arraché(e) à son époque (1)

- un méchant a-t-il tué au moins un membre de sa famille (1, 2 si cela a eu lieu sous ses yeux)

- s'est enfui de chez lui/elle à un moment ou à un autre (1)

- unique survivant d'une calamité (2)

- dernier survivant de sa planète/dimension ? (2)

- abusé physiquement (2)

- abusé sexuellement par un parent/tuteur (3)

- violé (3)

- membre d'une classe ou race « méprisée » (1, 2 si l'intrigue est du genre « je peux vous apporter quelque chose même si je suis… »)

- parents ou tuteurs trop sévères ou hyper protecteurs (1)

- naissance illégitime (2)

- plus tard, le parent d'un enfant illégitime (1 pt par enfant)

- autre expérience évoquant un roman de V.C. Andrews (3)

Le personnage intègre-t-il la Légion après avoir été un méchant ou membre d'une équipe de méchants (Fatal Five, LSV…) (3)

Si oui, avait-il moins de 18 ans quand il est entré chez les méchants (2)

A l'inverse, joint-il le "côté obscur" après avoir été légionnaire ? (3)

Le personnage se sent-il coupable de quelque chose de terrible qu'il/elle a fait par le passé ? (1)

Si oui, les autres personnages finissent-ils par le convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute ? (1)

Le personnage partage-t-il vos croyances religieuses ? (1)

(Ajoutez un point si cette personne n'a pas grandi sur Terre.)

Est-il amnésique ? (1)

Le personnage a-t-il eu une naissance atypique ou une expérience atypique peu après sa naissance ? (ex: enlevé, abandonné dans un panier au fil de l'eau, visité par les trois soeurcières, etc.) (1)

Le personnage a-t-il un jumeau, clone ou frère/soeur du même sexe ? (2) (si le personnage est winathien et sans pouvoirs, ignorez cette question)

À propos duquel vous avez l'intention d'écrire une autre histoire plus tard ? (2)

Le personnage chante-t-il très bien ? (2)

Ou joue-t-il très bien d'un instrument de musique ? (1)

La guitare ou la flûte, par exemple ? (2)

Le personnage a-t-il de meilleurs goûts que vous en matière de musique ? (1)

(Par exemple, votre personnage possède-t-il des cd de compositeurs que vous n'avez jamais écoutez mais dont vous pensez que les intellectuels les écoutent ?)

Le personnage fait-il ce que vous faites pour s'amuser ou pour gagner sa vie ? (1)

(Ceci comprend avoir le même emploi que vous ou celui que vous aimeriez avoir quand vous serez plus grand, ou un emploi qui vous semble très sympa même si vous ne savez pas bien en quoi cela consiste. Cela peut aussi être des jeux de rôle, de la programmation informatique…)

Le personnage est-il issu d'une famille royale ou princière ? (3)

Sans le savoir à l'origine ? (3)

Le personnage se montre-t-il plus sarcastique que Phantom Girl ? (1)

Parce que Phantom Girl est votre personnage préféré ? (1)

Tout le monde finit-il par bien aimer ce personnage (parmi les réguliers que vous aimez bien) ? (1)

Appelle-t-il les autres légionnaires par leur prénom civil ? (1 par légionnaire)

Est-il leader à un moment ou à un autre (1)

Peu après avoir intégré la Légion ? (2)

Sans passer par une élection ? (1)

Est-il considéré comme le meilleur leader que la Légion ait jamais eue ? (1)

**Section 4 - Super Pouvoirs**

La magie:

Le personnage est-il capable de faire de la magie? (2)

Sans avoir grandi ou même séjourné sur Zerok ? (2)

Peut-il enfreindre impunément les nombreux règlements de Zerok ? (3)

Le reste :

Le personnage bat-il les réguliers dans leur spécialité (plus intelligent que Brainiac 5, plus agile que Timber Wolf…) (2 par personnage)

Le personnage sait-il des choses sans raison apparente ? (2)

Possède-t-il un pouvoir qu'il découvre du jour au lendemain ou presque, dans une situation de grand stress ou au cours d'une audition ? (1)

A-t-il un pouvoir particulièrement cool que vous aimeriez avoir ? (1)

A-t-il trois pouvoirs différents ou plus ? (rajouter un point par pouvoir supplémentaire)

Est-il accepté et/ou gardé dans la Légion en dépit du fait qu'il contrôle mal un pouvoir dangereux ? (5)

Le personnage peut-il voler sans anneau ? (1)

Et sans ailes ? (2)

Les animaux aiment-ils instinctivement le personnage ? (2)

(Enlevez deux points si les seuls animaux à aimer le personnage sont ceux qui ont une mauvaise réputation, tels que les limaces, les araignées ou les serpents.)

Possède-t-il un pouvoir à priori ridicule ? (comme ceux de la Légion des remplaçants) (enlever 2 points Cela ne compte pas si le personnage gagne un pouvoir plus puissant au cours de l'histoire ou si tout le monde s'accorde à dire que ce pouvoir ridicule est en fait totalement génial.)

S'agit-il d'une personne sans pouvoirs ? (enlever 2 points)

Sacrifie-t-il ses pouvoirs pour sauver le monde, la galaxie, la vie d'un proche ou quoi que ce soit dans ce goût-là (2) (s'il perd ses pouvoirs sans rien faire gagner à qui que ce soit, enlever deux points. Et s'il les perd pour sauver le monde/la galaxie/un proche, et les récupère dans la suite de l'histoire, ajouter encore 2 points)

**Section 5 – Et l'amour, dans tout ça ?**

Le personnage tombe-t-il amoureux et/ou fait-il l'amour avec Brainiac 5 et/ou Timber Wolf ? (2)

Parce que vous aimeriez faire l'amour avec Brainiac 5 et/ou Timber Wolf ? (1)

Le personnage tombe-t-il amoureux et/ou fait-il l'amour avec un autre personnage récurrent du dessin animé ? (1)

Avec qui vous aimeriez tomber amoureux et/ou faire l'amour ? (1)

Le personnage tombe-t-il amoureux et/ou fait-il l'amour avec un autre personnage de votre invention ? (1)

Avec qui vous aimeriez tomber amoureux et/ou faire l'amour ? (1)

Pour que cela puisse avoir lieu, modifiez-vous l'orientation sexuelle des réguliers et/ou les couples officiels? (par exemple, Bouncing Boy qui largue Triplicate Girl pour sortir avec Sun Boy afin que Triplicate puisse se consoler dans les bras de votre personnage) (2)

La présence de votre personnage fait-elle finalement réaliser à Lightning Lad et Saturn Girl (ou Timber Wolf et Phantom Girl ou n'importe quel duo de personnages officiels) qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? (2)

L'histoire se finit-elle par le mariage de votre personnage ? (2)

**Section 6 – Le monde réel et votre personnage**

Voudriez-vous être ami avec le personnage si vous le rencontriez dans la réalité ? (1)

Pensez-vous que toutes les personnes qui lisent l'histoire devraient automatiquement aimer le personnage et vouloir être amis avec lui/elle ? (1)

Si quelqu'un vous dit qu'il/elle n'aime pas votre personnage, prenez-vous cela comme une attaque personnelle ? (1)

Vous arrive-t-il d'imaginer que vous êtes le personnage, avec les mêmes forces et les mêmes capacités ? (1)

Pensez-vous sincèrement que le dessin animé serait nettement meilleur si votre personnage en faisait partie ? (3)

Si quelqu'un appelle votre personnage une Mary Sue, pensez-vous immédiatement que c'est par jalousie ? (3)

**Section 7 – L'intrigue**

Introduisez-vous le personnage dès la première page de l'histoire ? (2)

Dès la première phrase ? (1)

Racontez-vous l'histoire principalement ou uniquement du point de vue du personnage ? (1)

Le personnage réussit-il à développer une amitié avec un méchant/ennemi et à changer la nature de cette personne grâce à cette amitié ? (2)

L'ennemi redevient-il mauvais après la mort du personnage mais garde quelques traces de bonté en lui grâce à son interaction avec le personnage, ce qui se traduit par une action généreuse à la fin de l'histoire ? (4)

Ce personnage est-il génétiquement modifié ou transformé par magie ou par la science à un moment ou à un autre ? (5)

Est-ce Mar Londo qui le modifie ? (2)

Le personnage est-il plus heureux sous sa nouvelle forme ? (1)

Les gens l'aiment-ils mieux sous sa nouvelle forme ? (1)

Aimeriez-vous être transformé ainsi à cause des pouvoirs qui iraient avec ? (1)

Votre personnage sauve-t-il le monde et/ou la vie d'un autre personnage ? (3)

En utilisant la magie/le mysticisme ? (1)

En se retrouvant enfermé(e) dans la zone fantôme ? (2)

En mourant ? (3)

En frôlant la mort ? (2)

Tout le monde porte-t-il son deuil ? (1)

Se trouve-t-il qu'il n'est plus mort ni enfermé à la fin de l'histoire ? (4)

Se trouvera-t-il qu'il ne sera plus mort ni enfermé dans la suite ? (4)

Avez-vous l'intention d'écrire encore d'autres histoires tournant autour de ce personnage ? (2)

Avez-vous l'intention d'écrire une ou plusieurs histoires tournant autour du/des enfants de ce personnage ? (2)

Score maximum possible : environ 180. Maintenant, voici ce qui fait le plus mal (ou non) : le résultat :

0-18 Personnage développé et crédible. Peu de chance pour qu'il devienne Mary Sue.

19-26 Personnage limite. Peut être une Mary Sue ou non, selon le talent de l'auteur.

27 ou plus Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Vous marchez sur des oeufs.

45 ou plus Si c'est une parodie, pas de problème. Sinon, ce personnage est bon pour la poubelle


	3. Lana Sue

Synopsis : petit crossover parodique entre _Legion of Super Heroes_ et _Smallville_. Les admirateurs de Lana Lang vont me détester.

Disclaimer : LSH et Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci n'est qu'une fic, écrite pour rigoler, je n'en tire aucun profit.

_Lana Sue_

Cela faisait quelques mois que Clark Kent avait quitté la Légion. Assis à la fenêtre du grenier de la ferme de ses parents, il regardait les étoiles en essayant de deviner la place de celles qu'il avait visitées. Zuun, Winath, Zerok, Titan, Braal, Cargg… Toutes les aventures extraordinaires qu'il avait vécues au 31ème siècle lui semblaient maintenant bien loin, comme si elles étaient arrivées à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il en avait parlé à Chloé Sullivan, avec qui il travaillait maintenant au Daily Planet, elle avait ri avant de le prendre au sérieux. Chère Chloé… Cela faisait du bien d'avoir près de lui quelqu'un à qui il pouvait raconter tous ses secrets. Mais par moments, même l'amitié de Miss Sullivan ne lui suffisait plus : il lui semblait que quelque chose clochait dans sa vie, et il ne savait pas quoi.

Un petit bruit le fit sursauter. Au milieu du grenier, un objet sphérique se matérialisa et trois adolescents en sortirent : une blonde aux yeux rose vif, un gros garçon au visage jovial et un petit androïde vert. Clark tressaillit en les voyant. « Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, Brainiac Cinq… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« On a besoin de toi », déclara Saturn Girl. Le pigiste remarqua que son visage portait des traces de coups et que l'uniforme de Bouncing Boy semblait avoir été salement endommagé. « Les Fatal Cinq se sont évadés de prison et pratiquement toute la Légion est hors d'atteinte. Même avec les Remplaçants, on n'y arrive pas. »

Clark hocha la tête. « Je prends mon uniforme et j'arrive », annonça-t-il en courant vers un coffre. Il se figea en l'ouvrant. La très belle Lana Lang venait de faire son apparition. Elle semblait furieuse.

« Clark, tu m'avais dit qu'on passerait la soirée tous les deux ! Qui sont ces gens ? »

Clark rougit et se sentit tout bête, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait la très belle Lana Lang. « Lana… » balbutia-t-il. « Je sais que je t'avais promis ça mais il y a un imprévu… je dois y aller, mes amis ont besoin de moi ! »

Les yeux magnifiques de la très belle Lana s'agrandirent de stupeur. « Comment oses-tu me faire faux bond une fois de plus ? » s'indigna-t-elle. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir alors que moi, je ne te mens jamais ! Et qui sont ces gens ? Et comment oses-tu me faire souffrir alors que j'ai perdu mes parents ? Et… »

Les trois légionnaires contemplaient la scène, médusés. Saturn Girl secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve et lança une rafale psychique sur la très… sur Lana, qui s'endormit immédiatement. Prévenant, Clark alla chercher une couverture pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. « C'est Lana », annonça-t-il à ses amis, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« On avait compris », rétorqua Brainiac Cinq, passablement consterné. « Mets-toi vite en tenue avant que Lana Sue ne se réveille. »

Clark fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas l'expression et alla s'habiller en super-vitesse. Quelques instants plus tard, les quatre amis montaient dans la bulle temporelle qui les déposa au 31ème siècle. En effet, les Fatal Five étaient en train de démolir New Metropolis. Superman, Bouncing Boy, Brainiac Cinq et Saturn Girl se joignirent au reste de l'équipe.

Parfaitement concentré sur son combat contre l'Impératrice Emeraude, Superman ne pensait plus à Smallville ni à Lana. Quand l'assaut se termina et que la police vint chercher les prisonniers, on se rendit dans les locaux de la Légion pour y fêter la victoire.

« Vous m'avez tous manqué », annonça Superman en se resservant un verre de cidre. Il avisa une photo de promotion qui ornait le mur. « Tiens, vous avez des nouveaux ? »

Bouncing Boy fit la grimace. « En fait, non. On a bêtement laissé entrer une Mary Sue aux dernières auditions. On vient juste de la virer, heureusement. »

« A propos de Mary Sue, que comptes-tu faire avec celle qui te hurlait dessus au moment où tu es parti ? » s'enquit Saturn Girl.

« Hein ? Mais Lana n'est pas une Mary Sue », s'étonna Superman.

Les trois amis hurlèrent de rire. « Superman, c'est l'une des pires Sues que j'ai jamais vues », fit calmement remarquer Brainiac Cinq. « Laisse-moi deviner : tout le monde l'aime ? »

« Oui, mais il y a de bonnes raisons pour ça », protesta le héros de Smallville. Mais en même temps qu'il le disait, il commençait à avoir des doutes. Pourquoi tout le monde admirait-il Lana Lang ? Elle n'avait ni le charisme et l'intelligence d'un Lex Luthor, ni l'humour et l'énergie d'une Chloé Sullivan, ni la générosité et la chaleur humaine d'une Martha Kent, alors…

« Fouille mon esprit, s'il te plait », demanda-t-il à Saturn Girl. Il voulait voir si Lana était réellement une Mary Sue et si oui, pourquoi il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Saturn obtempéra, se plaça devant lui et posa ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête. Superman tressaillit en sentant qu'elle triait certains de ses souvenirs comme des documents qu'on range soigneusement aux bons endroits.

« Voilà », dit-elle enfin. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Superman était devenu tout pâle. « Alors, ça… » balbutia-t-il. « Elle a réussi à tromper son monde pendant plus de quinze ans, sur toute une ville et même plus loin ! Mais comment… »

« On appelle ça une Uber Sue », expliqua Brainy. « Ce sont les pires. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. »

Clark se ressaisit et hocha la tête. « Bon, je vais faire remarquer partout qu'elle est ce qu'elle est. »

« Cela ne suffira pas », protesta Bouncing Boy. « Elle a déjà toute une ville sous son contrôle. Les gens diront simplement que tu es jaloux de son succès, et ils te rejetteront tous. »

« Il existe une solution radicale, mais c'est violent », ajouta Brainiac Cinq. « On ne l'a utilisée que quelques fois et tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur. »

« N'importe quoi tant qu'on peut débarrasser le monde de ce fléau », murmura Superman avec résolution.

oOoOo

La bulle temporelle se matérialisa de nouveau dans le grenier. Clark en sortit, escorté de ses amis, leur fit signe de se cacher et se débarrassa vivement de son uniforme de Superman. La très be… il voulait dire Lana se réveillait. « Clark, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » grogna-t-elle d'une voix délicieuse.

« Lana, il faut qu'on parle », annonça gravement son ami. « Je veux savoir si tu as conscience du fait que tu es un monstre de la météorite. »

Lana resta sans voix. « Comment… comment oses-tu m'accuser d'une chose pareille ? » s'offusqua-t-elle enfin. « Moi qui ai tellement souffert à cause des monstres de la météorite ! Moi qui me fais harceler par un tordu différent toutes les semaines alors que la mort de mes parents m'a déjà… »

« Justement ! » coupa Clark, décidé à ne plus céder à son influence. « Il y a des centaines de filles à Smallville et elles sont presque toutes jolies. Si les monstres font tous une fixation sur toi, c'est parce que tu déformes la réalité autour de toi. »

« Il y en a quelques-uns qui s'en sont pris à Chloé… » protesta faiblement Lana Sue.

« Ceux-là s'en sont pris à ta meilleure copine parce que tu lui a refilé les monstres dont tu ne voulais pas. Réfléchis : rien n'est normal chez toi ! D'où viennent tes traits à moitié chinois alors que tu n'as aucun parent asiatique ? »

« Je dois tenir d'un ancêtre très éloigné… »

« Non, c'est parce qu'être asiatique, c'est cool ! Comment as-tu fait pour devenir maître en arts martiaux en seulement deux ou trois jours ? Comment arrives-tu à gérer un café sans la moindre compétence et sans cesser d'aller au lycée, et ce, dès seize ans ? Comment peux-tu sortir de la douche déjà maquillée ? »

« Parce que tu m'espionnes chez moi ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Tous les garçons de la ville t'espionnent chez toi, c'est le sport local. Même les gays et les prépubères le font, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les Mary Sue adorent ça. Tu n'as jamais cessé de déformer la réalité autour de toi depuis que tu as été contaminée par la pluie de météorites. »

La voix de Clark se fit douce, presque triste. « En fait, cela t'a évité d'avoir à grandir psychologiquement. Dans le fond, tu es toujours une petite fille de trois ans qui veut que tout le monde la regarde. C'est vraiment dommage, Lana. A une époque, je croyais être amoureux de toi, mais maintenant, je réalise que c'est une vraie femme, qu'il me faut. »

« Comment oses-tu ! » cria Lana Sue. « Bien sûr que si, tu es amoureux de moi ! Tout le monde l'est ! Walt Arnold ! » Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs de Sue et le smallvillien capable de contrôler le feu ressuscita d'entre les morts au milieu de la pièce. Il bondit sur Clark mais Sun Boy surgit de derrière un meuble et entreprit de tabasser l'autre maître du feu.

« Bob ! » cria Lana. Bob Rickman, le vendeur capable de pousser n'importe qui à faire n'importe quoi apparut pour se faire immédiatement maîtriser par Saturn Girl.

« Tina ! » Tina Greer se matérialisa au milieu du grenier et murmura : « mais je vais donner une mauvaise image des lesbiennes… » avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait été convoquée par LANA LANG EN PERSONNE et de se jeter dans la bagarre, où elle eut très vite le dessous.

« Lex ! » Lex Luthor se matérialisa et tenta d'inventer un plan diabolique mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser, Brainiac Cinq l'avait déjoué d'avance grâce à son intelligence de niveau douze.

« Ted ! Tom ! Captain Planet ! Bugs Bunny ! Le mec qui vend des clopes en face de la fac ! » Les combats s'enchainèrent, les légionnaires entrainant certains adversaires dehors pour avoir plus de place. Finalement, Lana comprit qu'elle finirait par avoir le dessous et tenta de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Elle trébucha sur Stone Boy, s'étala par terre et Infectious Lass la maintint au sol. « L'antidote, vite ! » cria-t-elle.

« C'est un sérum anti-sue », expliqua Clark en lui montrant une seringue pleine. « Ça va faire un petit peu mal mais c'est pour ton bien, tu verras. »

Lana se mit à pleurer comme au cinéma, c'est-à-dire sans avoir le moins du monde les yeux rouges. « Non, tu ne vas pas me prendre mes pouvoirs, si ? Je vais perdre le Talon si je ne sais plus comment le gérer. Mon seul refuge depuis que je suis petite, depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents… »

« Fais comme tout le monde : étudie le commerce, prend un prêt bancaire et rachète-le quand tu seras plus grande. C'est ça, la vraie vie », acheva Clark, exaspéré, avant de lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans le ventre et d'appuyer un grand coup. Lana tressaillit et tomba dans les pommes. Comme ses pouvoirs de Sue s'estompaient, les monstres de la météorite disparaissaient les uns après les autres, certains marmonnant que c'était pas trop tôt.

« Je crois que je lui ai filé un gros rhume », fit remarquer Infectious Lass.

« Tant mieux », répondit Clark. « Ça va lui donner une bonne occasion de prendre connaissance avec la réalité. » Puis il se figea en voyant que sa mère se tenait en haut de l'escalier, toute surprise, et courut vers elle. « Maman ! Ça va ? »

« Oui, ça va, Clark », répondit-elle, toute surprise. « Mais qui sont ces gens ? »

Tandis que le jeune Kent tentait d'expliquer à sa maman ce qui venait de se passer, légionnaires et remplaçants se regroupèrent et rentrèrent un à un dans la bulle temporelle. Saturn Girl entra la dernière, effaça la mémoire de Martha Kent et de Lana Lang et fit signe à Brainy qu'il était temps de repartir. Et la Légion rentra dans son époque.

_La fin…_


End file.
